Tainted Heart
by lil KiArA
Summary: Sakura is a cheerful 17 year old. That is, until Syaoran comes along. He's commited 3 attempted murders already, but Sakura doesn't know. What'll she do when she finds out? SS


a/n: ok don't flame me ok?!?! Just hav dis plot in my mind and been wanting to write dis for days.

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs!!!!

**Tainted Heart Chapter 1**

**To where I am now**

~*~*~*~*~*a POV (im not gonna tell u whose muahha)*~*~*~*~*~

A sound of a shotgun pierced my ears as I pulled the trigger to my black gun. The teenager fell to the ground, curled up in a ball. Police cars rang in the wet night. Unexpectedly, my head hurt, and I was soon passing out as police officers got out of their black and white cars. I felt a twinge of metal on my two hands as it was forced back and the next thing I knew, I was here. In a cell, sitting on grayish hay. 

Of course, I knew my sisters would be bailing me out again. I just wondered when. I tried to get up, but found it surprisingly hard. I forced my hand to push myself up and I limped to the front until I had contact with the cold icy bars that lined the cell. 

I looked around only to find a cop perched on his chair, snoring. His feet were planted on the brown table top. He twitched and knocked over a black cup, spilling its brown, liquid content. He cussed lightly and I smiled at him, hoping he didn't see me. 

Just then, the door opened, revealing a very frustrated Feimei. She looked at the man that had spilled the coffee. She made her way to his now stained desk, tripping on her heels at various times. I chuckled at her clumsiness, knowing she didn't know I was behind her. 

She handed him a piece of paper and an envelope, which I figured contained money. He nodded and pointed at me. Feimei turned around and started staggering toward me, with the man still behind her. He unlocked the door and I stormed out. Feimei looked very distressed and pleased at the same time. 

I knew she was waiting for a hug from me, but I infuriated her by just walking past her and already grabbing the doorknob. I turned around and looked at them expectantly.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She knew me. I wasn't worth arguing over. 

"Thanks," she said to the cop and he nodded after he gave her a note. She looked at it and took it before hurrying me into her silver Porsche. 

~*~*~*~*~*(end of da POV)Sakura*~*~*~*~*~

"WAKE UP YOU GAKI!!! I DON'T WANNA BE LATE!!!"

Sakura's eyes perked open and she stared at her alarm clock. It read 8:10. That meant school started in five more minutes. 

"HOEEEEE!!!!!!!!" she said, unaware today was a Saturday. 

~*~*~*~*~*Downstairs*~*~*~*~*~

Touya chuckled at himself for waking Sakura up on a Saturday morning. He knew Sakura would probably give him a whack on the head, but it was so worth it. 

He heard a thud and actually laughed out loud. (aka lol im on aim too much!!!) Fujitaka looked up from his newspaper and gave him a glare.

"What?! She started it!!!" Touya defended. His otou-san seemed to buy it as he buried himself back into the sports section. 

"TOUYA!!!" Sakura screamed as she thudded down the stairs, almost falling back every now and then, giving Touya a good laugh. When she finally reached the bottom, she glared at him.

"AHH!!! I AM SO GONNA GET YOU!" she yelled already trying to choke him. *sigh*  It's gonna be a long day.

~*~*~*~*~*Syaoran*~*~*~*~*~

"Explain yourself!"

Syaoran stared into his sister's eyes with a pleading look.

"Nothing—"

"I KNOW something happened. Now spill it Syaoran!"

"Well I—"

"Well you what?!" Feimei asked with curiousity.

"Well I—"

"Wait first of all, when did this happen?"

"You know, it would help if you LET ME FINISH!" 

Feimei looked at him, giving him an I-don't-need-this look. She motioned him to go on.

"Well, it all started when…"

~*~*~*~*~*Sakura*~*~*~*~*~

On a couch somewhere, Sakura and Touya sat, gasping unbelievably at their little chase. Suddenly, a cell phone rang, playing the Korean Folk Song. (I luv dat song, playin it for orchestra!!!) They both lunged at it and Sakura snatched it before Touya could and she smirked at him, satisfied. He shrugged. It was hers anyway.

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"Ohayou Tomoyo!!!" she said happily. She looked at Touya, who looked back at her and finally sending himself up to his room.

"Hey! I'm just really bored. Wanna go somewhere?"

"Well I have to go to the market to buy some stuff for dinner anyway, so, sure!"

"Okay, I'll see you!"

"Bye."

They both hung up and Sakura ran to get her rollerblades. She put them on and got out a piece of paper which had all the things she needed to buy. She sped out the door after yelling to her dad, 

"BebacksoongoingtoTomoyo'sandmarket. Byeeeee!"

~*~*~*~*~*Syaoran*~*~*~*~*~

Feimei stood there, glaring at her little brother as if he was some alien and not her brother anymore. Syaoran had explained that he had pulled the trigger in the middle of the black alley. _'He isn't Syaoran! The Syaoran I know wouldn't do this,' _she thought, a tear falling from her eye.

"Feimei?" he asked anxiously. 

Feimei snapped out of her thoughts as she stared at the little devil that was supposively her brother. 

"Ya?"

"So I'm gonna have to go to school you say?" he said looking curios. He had never been to school. Well he had, once or twice when he was small, but that was a long time ago and he didn't remember.

"Hai. First we're going to home school you, since you aren't the right grade for your age." 

"Okay," he said standing there, motionless.

Feimei just stared at him in strict fascination and he stood, staring back.

"So, umm….do you want to go to the market with me? I'm just gonna pick up a few things for Meiling and….well if you don't want to," she said, turning to leave.

"No, I-I'll go with you."

"Okay great!" she said, brightening up,"I just need a few things," she picked up the things she needed and looked at him, "ok lets go!" 

~*~*~*~*~*In which we reach the end*~*~*~*~*~

a/n: ok, I'll probably make longer chapters than this. Im just getting started. Excellent *evil grin* 

Anyway…review plz!!! Im so depressed n sad dese days!!! Nothings going da way I plan, doesn't dat suck? Lol, yet I can still laugh, how? 


End file.
